Barrier Around My Heart
by Twin Chronos
Summary: Rogue finds love in an unlikely place. Yuri, Femslash, F/F, whatever you want to call it. Yuri goes all out in Ch3..... Careful now!
1. It begins With a Dream

**Barrier Around My Heart**

By: K. Makaru

**********************

Disclaimer: I own it all! **A sheet is waved in front of Keonne's face** Ok, so I don't. **To himself** Stupid Lawyers . . . . .

**********************

**Dreams of Love**

**********************

I looked into the near-white pupils before me; the solid glare felt like it could pierce through me. I was trapped in it, excited by it. I can't escape it. It's like it could kill me without getting any closer. It was too much to bear, but I couldn't pull away. The eyes drew closer, moving strangely slow. I felt a body press against mine, its heat causing me to sweat. It was so warm, yet so inviting. I felt lips brush against my cheek, soft and light. I raised my hands to push them away, but not because I wanted to, but because I had to. I was afraid my powers would hurt them. They said they would be fine and that they could negate my powers. I didn't understand at first but then what they did next helped me understand. They pulled me tighter against their chest, not enough to hurt me but enough to hold me in place, and placed their hand on my cheek, caressing it, rubbing it. I never felt so loved. As they rubbed my cheek they leaned in and kissed me again. This time with more strength, I could feel the need and lust in their movements. They needed love just as much as I did, maybe more.

"That's enough." The professor said in his usual horse tone. He pulled his hands away from my own. I felt the psychic energy around me leave. Replacing itself with the usual lonesome emptiness. "It _is_ more than just a dream, but how much more is undeterminable. It rests in your hands now, young one." It sounded like a stereotype more than anything did. Accusing me of being young now, what next? This 'dream' gets more and more real every time I go to sleep. Images of love and lust filling my head and nothing I can do will let me escape them. The professor says I have the dreams because I can't get close to people, not because I don't want to but because I can't. 

And with that our simple psychic reading and short conversation ended, the organization of the X-men came to a close. We all walked to our rooms; Kitty and I went different ways as we now have separate rooms, which I am grateful for, but also disappointed in. Kitty was nice to wake up near first thing in the morning. Her long brown hair cluttered in her face, sleepy blue eyes fluttering around the room just hoping to adjust, slender curves and sleek body accented by the tight spaghetti strap nightshirt, the baggy night-pants adding a sensual eroticism to the image. I loved the way her lavender perfume smelled in the morning, gracing my senses with its sweet strength. She slept in it every night, no matter what. She couldn't sleep without it. After a while, neither could I. She is beautiful and I guess I do like her. But I can't ever tell her, no matter what I do. But I'll never forget the way she looked in the moonlight, vague gray-blue haze highlighting her body, the shadows dancing across her curves as she breathed in and out. I can remember my breath beginning to work in sync with hers, allowing me not to miss a single moment of her beauty. I approached my bed and without thought removed my shirt, leaving me in just my bra and dark pants I wore. I lay back in my bed, not even bothering with the blankets. The satin sheets brushed against my neck and back, causing me to shiver at the soft caress, I embraced it without control, seeking comfort in the inanimate softness. I looked up at the ceiling and questioned to the shadows that clouded my mind. "What would you do if the one thing that could mean the most in your life was forever out of your reach?" The shadows offered no response to my turmoil, only the same constant, empty silence as always. Tomorrow morning was Monday, and a holiday, the start of a new week. Hopefully it will bring something new into my life. Hopefully. 

I roller over into the soft sheets, letting my mind drift off into sleep, I took one last look at the clock before closing my eyes. The images of the previous night's dream clouded my mind. Filled my every thought. I felt the presence again. The strong warmth of the figure surrounded me, drawing me into its essence. I took a deep breath; the air around me was heavy and thick, like the air on the morning of a thick fog. The warmth overcame me again as a gentle hand came down on my shoulder, gripping it softly. It felt so reassuring, just letting me know that I can love. I felt a single tear travel down my cheek, leaving a trail that felt like fire on my skin. I don't know if is a happy tear or sadness like all those before it. But I know its presence confused me. Almost as if the figure sensed the pain, its free hand raised up to whisk the tear away from my face. I brought my own arm up from my side, using it to open the figures palm against my face. Its thumb gently caressed my cheek for moments that seemed like eternity itself. The tips of the fingers brushed the back of my jaw, just lightly enough to be felt. I opened my eyes to look into the near-white pupils before me again. I looked into them, taking in every aspect of their strange-yet serene beauty. A small black dot encased perfectly in a white circle all encircled by a thin black line, strange how something so odd can be so beautiful. They looked like the eyes I saw on a painting of a panther once. Except the panther's eyes were yellow with the same black lines. The hand on my face stopped its gentle caress, and slid down my neck and rested ever so lightly on my shoulder. They began to gently massage the crook of my neck, running up and down. It's warm fingers caressing the soft flesh, tickling my senses. But before I could begin to enjoy feelings, they were cut short by the hands abrupt stop. The gentle massage ceased. But I was brought back to my senses by the feeling of the hand on my neck pulling me into the person in front of me. The figure knelt down to embrace me in a soothing kiss. I felt the figures tongue brush against my lip, seeming to beg for entrance. I parted my lips, letting the tongue slip into my mouth. I copied the maneuver, sliding my tongue into the figure's mouth. I let tongue dance with the figures. I began to wrap my arms up around the figure's neck; holding it into me to continue the moment. I didn't want to ever stop. I was lost in the moment, embraced in a passion that I couldn't even see. We broke the kiss, neither of us wanting to lose the moment . . . . .

Then the unthinkable occurred. The undiniable beeping of my alarm broke through the passion, waking me to the unforgiving world around us. I picked up the small plastic item, and looked at the hands. 6am. "Damn it." I whipped the alarm clock across the room as it started to 'beep' again. The clock hit the wall hard and shattered into a million tiny pieces. The red and white plastic bits spread across the floor like a river breaking the flood gates. Then problem two hit me between the eyes; not literally, Kitty had given me that blasted alarm clock for my birthday. "Damn it, again." This was not my day. Things only got worse from there. As I sat up in my bed I heard the sound of thunder in the distance. I hastily turned around to view the blackened morning sky through the large window opposite my bed. I rose up slowly, stretching out my tired muscles. I had no plans to move quickly this morning, so I began to move to my closet at a crawl. I looked through the articles here and there, tossing them to the side as I went. I came to an old blood red turtleneck. This was also a gift from Kitty. How I adored that girl. The thunder cracked again. I almost jumped out of my skin. This morning was turning out to be the day from Hell. A knock at my door drew from my daze. I walked up, still moving slowly. The knob turned before I even got there, a giddy laugh broke out behind the door. Kitty; I would never forget that laugh. See leaped in to greet me, hand waving like it was the first time we had seen each other in days. Her patented 'Kitty's happy-go-lucky smile' sprawled across her face. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, she was beautiful and nothing I did would ever get me over these feelings. But again, my abilities hindered the possibility of us ever having a relationship, if she even would let it happen. Plus, she is way too much into guys; she has a boyfriend, and hangs of Kurt all the time. 'She could like girls too.' My mind quickly countered. "Um, like, Earth to Rogue? You there?" again her cheery voice breaking my train of thought. "Hello? I'm, like, sittin' down if your gonna stand there and not answer me." I looked over at her, and smiled at the cute confused look she gave me; and sat down beside her. I was going to tell her now, no matter what the consequences. 

"Kitty?" I asked, voice meek from the butterflies tearing apart my insides.

"Hmm" She sounded so innocent. I couldn't bear tell her now. Again I lost myself in thought, trying to decide whether to tell her or not. "Rogue, you're thinking again. Stop thinking and, like, say what you want to say." I sounded like an order, but also like a plea.

"Kitty . . . There's something ah gotta tell you. But, ah, ah . . ." I stuttered. I couldn't find the words; my head was swimming in possibilities. "Like, out with it girl!" She interrupted my thoughts again. "Ah love you Kitty. Ever since ah met you." I broke into sobs. My body gave all it could to keep me from breaking down. " I love you too, Rogue. But . . ." My heart skipped a beat at the 'but' part. "How could, like, work out. I mean with your powers and all." My heart sunk, I knew that's how she would look at it and she did. Love always finds a way, I don't know how, or why. But love always finds a way. I hope. 

**********************

**Tempest of Love**

**********************

Kitty and I decided to talk again in the morning, after we had time to think about what we were doing. But I didn't sleep at all that night, though I doubt she did either. I walked into the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat before meeting Kitty. We had agreed to meet off of the compound, outside the prison like walls of the institute, in a small corner café somewhere in town. As I entered the small breakfast nook I saw Mr. McCoy, Beast to those who knew him well, sitting at the table, he looked over to me, smiling his usual fang filled grins. He was a nice guy, just a little hairy. It seems he was teaching a new student to play chess, and even losing, which is hard to believe. Pat just came to the school a week ago, and it's already obvious that he likes Kitty. He caught her eye too. With his ability to fly he gets around quite quickly and quietly to, but he is, as Kitty would say, "Way to into himself to, like, care about what others think!" He's an egomaniac, and only thinks of himself, so he doesn't spend a lot of time thinking what bout others feelings. But otherwise, he's not that bad, just takes little getting used to. I entered the small kitchen, and looked around. The room had just been re-tiled and was now a subtle blue with simple green highlights around the fixtures and doors. I thought the room was kind of interesting this way. Plus it was 'way' boring before. I giggled out loud and got funny looks from Beast and Pat. "What?" I questioned as I walked towards the fridge. I flicked my hair back and placed my right hand on my hip as I passed the two dumb-founded guys. Classic blonde "I'm just to pretty" strut as I giggled again. I opened the fridge as I looked over my shoulder to witness the best part of my day. Pat was leaning across the table to grab an apple or something from the fruit bowl and his chair screeched across the new linoleum floor and ended up falling flat on his face. Beast roared into a fit of laughter and it didn't take long for me to join him. 'Miss Jean Grey' walked in just as Pat hit the ground and didn't know what was going on. She's cute, sure, and smart and funny, and stacked, but she's just too out going. That's too much 'fun loving' for one girl to handle. To boot she thinks she's the queen of the freaking world. So I figure, she and Pat would make a great couple, no love there but for themselves, they probably wouldn't even notice each other. So I figure it'd work out great. Athletes always did annoy me, but this redhead takes the cake; or trophy, your choice. I sat down beside Beast, breakfast in hand as Pat righted himself again, his fruit in hand. "Y' ok, Pat. Ah mean ya took a big spill there." he looked to me, eyes shown with confused and mixed feelings. "Yeah. I'll be fine, eh? I fly, and you expect that to be the worst fall I've ever taken? You'd be losing your marbles if you'd be thinking that one!" I couldn't help but laugh again. He had a grin that could melt the coldest heart, but it didn't work on me. 'Queen Grey' on the other hand, was totally into his act and feeding his ego faster than I thought possible. She sat down beside him, giggling the whole way down, and shifted herself in really close, making sure her arm was up against his. He turned his head to look at her, a confused look on his face said he wanted to know why her arm was against his, and he ended up nose to nose with 'Queeny'. She smiled at him; I could almost feel the joy emanate from her as she sat there nose to nose with him. He leaned in slowly, taking his time to do it, edging his body closer to hers. After what felt like an eternity their lips met, softly at first, just a small, almost friendly kiss. But just like everything else in this cruel fated world, the friendly kiss ended. Bringing forth a torrent of passionate grasps and movements. I could see her tongue slide into his mouth (an image I'll never scrape from my mind, no matter how I try) and him return the favor. I gagged on the apple I retrieved from the fridge. "Ah'm tryin' to eat here! Have some decency." I just had the cutest image of Kitty, her standing in her pajamas, staring at who ever just started making out in front of her and yelling out, "Like, gag me with spoon." and then childishly pretending to gag herself. I can't believe how much I really do love that girl. I'm obsessed with her every movement, they're fixed into my memory like how to walk or breathe. I can't get her out of my head, but I don't mind, now that I understand how I really feel. Jean shot me funny look, and I knew something was up; the only people I hate more than athletes are telepaths. 'Miss Grey' always was nosy. So I could see her reading my mind as I sat here staring at her making out with some, hotheaded, conceited, egomaniac. "What's this about Kitty you're thinking Rogue? Nothing bad I hope." I looked at her and narrowed my eyes, her expression changed faster than I thought it possibly could. She could feel my rage building, and she knew what was coming. "Stay. Out. Of. My. Head. Grey. Understood?" She looked like she'd just been shot in the gut, and she stifled a petty nod. 'Yes, ma'am', was all I could see on her face. Beast looked at both of us, his friendly fang-filled grin now a mock of utter disgust. He could probably see how close I was to cold cocking her right now, but he knows as well as anyone how much control I've built up over the years. "Ladies, please. This is not the time nor the place to be arguing." I looked at him and did my best to soften my expression, but my anger still shone through, "Then tell that mind reading . . ." I took the time to stop my self from swearing at her, controlling the hate that was welling inside me. "To keep out of people's heads when they did say she could waltz her sorry ass in!" I was yelling by the end of the sentence. But the thought of seeing Kitty weighed over kicking Jean's ass right there. I walked as calmly as I could out of the kitchen, opening the big wooden door and slamming it shut. I was out of the mansion faster than I ever thought possible. But it is amazing what a person can do when they are as mad as I am. As I walked down the driveway, listening to my feet scrape across the pavement as I walked. I was mad at Jean but I wanted to see Kitty. "Why must life hate me so?" I asked to the empty woods surrounding the mansion. "Because you don't fight the hate with your own feelings. If something bothers you, do something about it, don't run from it." Beast's voice startled me, he was walking behind me, and I was to busy thinking to notice him. Not only is he big and fuzzy, but silent as a mouse. "Sorry, didn't see you there, Mr. McCoy." I looked away from him as I continued to walk. He came up beside me and motioned me to slow down. "Please, call me Beast." I looked at him. And decided to tell him what I was doing. "Ah." I paused for a second, wondering to tell him about Kitty's and my, 'Date'. "Ah got somewhere to go, Beast." His fuzzy grin mocked a question, and I knew he could tell I was lying. "Miss, if I may. I can smell Kitty's perfume on you, and you have been preoccupied all morning, and, well, I can keep secrets quite well." I couldn't help but smile at the big fuzzy oaf. There is no way you couldn't help but like him, he's just so kind and generous. Reminds of Kurt with less energy, kind of. "Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Deal?" He looked at me, with a grin that screamed 'Me? Tell a secret? Ha.' But he had that attitude to. "My lips are sealed at your command, M'lady." I laughed at his whimsical romp into poetic languages. "Deal. One last thing before I let you in on the gory details. You read way too much Shakespeare." We both got a quick laugh from that one. He could tell I'd lightened up some since he first came up beside me. So could I for that matter. It's easy to be comfortable, and be yourself around him. "On to the 'gory' details." I sighed; I didn't want to tell anyone just yet. But If I had to tell anyone, it'd be him or the Professor. "Yesterday, Kitty and ah were talking in her room, ya know girl to girl, and ah just kinda blurted out how ah feel about her. To my surprise, the feeling was mutual." The look of total wonder faded into a more normal look for him. A small crept onto his big fuzzy jaw, shifting the way the fur sat on the rest of his face. "It's nice to see young love still lives in today's youth." I thought for a second, taking in the poetic verse he calls normal speech. "Um, Mr. McCoy? You're talking kinda poetic again." He chuckled, at my musings. I didn't blame him, though. "If you would like I could give you a ride to your destination?" I nodded, it was a long walk into town and I hadn't thought about that yet. Just pissed off at 'her highness', 'Miss Jean Grey'. "Beast, you said you can keep a secret really well, right?" He nodded, his smile fading once again. "Ah really, and ah mean really, hate Jean." He laughed like I think no had heard him laugh before. I figure Wolverine could here. "What? What'd ah say?" He looked at me, tears falling from his eyes. As he wiped the tears from his eyes he said to me, "The fact you hate her is evident, but the way you said that was priceless!" He barely finished the sentence before bursting into laughter again.

**A/N: So . . . How'd ya like it? R&R folks! Rogue loves Kitty, Jean has pissed Rogue off beyond human (or mutant) imaginations. What next? Just you wait and see!!! To the next chapter!!!**


	2. No Love Can Exist Without Pain

****************

_Disclaimer: It's mine, mine, all mine, Mwha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha . . . . . Ok, I've had my moment._

****************__

**Love Finds a Way**

****************

I sat in the passenger seat of Mr. McCoy's new car. He won it in some contest a week or so ago, I don't think I've ever seen him jump that high. Though he had Logan go get it, for obvious reasons. But he still bombs around in it all the time like some deranged teenager in his first new car. As we hit downtown Bayville, he put on an old, worn-in brown hat. The kind you would see in the old movies, like Casablanca or movies like it; the old black and white ones. With the big trench coat he wore to hide the fur, it gave him a mysterious flare that made him really interesting to be around. "Thanks again for the ride." I looked over to him, and smiled. Trying to be nice and thank the guy for his offer, "It really means a lot to me, and Kitty; I'm sure." He returned the smile, revealing the big front canines. "Of course, anytime. If you ever need a ride again, just ask. 'Mon auto ce ton auto.'" I looked at him, exaggerating the confusion on my face, holding out my hands to show I have no clue what he is saying. "My car is your car."  He drawled, drooping into a frown, and slumping his shoulders. I looked at him again, this time a devilish smile breaking my confused face. I pretended to leap across the car, and grabbed his shoulder, causing the car to swerve a little bit. "If it's my car too; then share fluffy." I heard him growl softly in the back of his throat, and I noticed my mistake. I called him fluffy. He says it's overly childish to resort to petty name calling, and it bugs the crap out of him. The car came to a stop out side the restaurant where I was supposed to meet Kitty, and I looked at him for the last time, swelling my lips to put on a pouting face and gave him the puppy dog eyes. I flashed a final devilish grin and sarcastically calling out to him as I closed the car door, _"Sorry, Mr. McCoy!" He drove off laughing. He has a really hearty laugh, deep and full. _

I saw Kitty sitting at a table in the little outdoor diner. It was set on the corner of two main streets here in downtown Bayville, a quaint little diner that you'd expect to be found by a movie producer or something, like all those big stars say in there biographies. 'Yeah I was, like, just sitting there in the café and the producer just walked up and, like, asked if I wanted to be in a movie.' I think that's why Jean started coming here a lot. Scott or no Scott. I walked up to Kitty, smiling as the waiter pulled back my chair for me. I thanked him as he walked off. "Hey, ya waited long?" She looked at me, our eyes locking for a minute, silence piercing the air. "Naw. I, like, just got here." I smiled, I'm glad I didn't keep her waiting. She said last night that she had a big day planned for us. But she left it a secret, saying she wanted to surprise me. Like back in the Brotherhood, Todd tried to surprise me on my birthday and I ended up punching him out. I laughed at the bruise for a week. I never did like surprises, but for her, anything. "So, where ya takin' me?" She shrugged, and let her the look on her face scream, 'I dunno?' She was lying and I could tell, but that's what she wants, I think. To torture me, leading me down the wrong path so I can find the answer on my own. Forcing me to fight to get the knowledge I need. Her voice dropped to a whisper, and she leaned forward, quickly saying what I needed to hear, "Come on." I just nodded as she paid the bill and started to run. I could barely keep up as we dodged traffic, darting in and out of passing cars. I yelled ahead, "Come on, slow down." She stopped quickly after I yelled to her back, seemingly giving me time to catch up. We were just across the street from the movie theatre. I continued to pant as she looked down at me, as I leaned their, bracing myself with my hands on my knees. Just as I arrived she asked me the meanest question ever as I stood there breathing deep to catch my breath. "What took you so long?" And then she darted down a long, dark alley, jumping garbage cans and weaving around the big metal dumpsters lining the alley. She had a place she was going; I could see it as plain as day. I followed, dashing through the alley, dodging things left and right. My foot caught a garbage can that was lying on its side. I fell quickly but instinct took over and I dropped into a roll and recovered from the fall before I even hit the ground. Kurt's tumbling lessons come in handy I guess. I kept running, slowly catching up to my target. 

The sound of her shoes against the ground came to an abrupt halt. The silence clashed with my militaristic boots, clomping down the alley. I ducked my body in to gain speed, rushing into a sprint. I pushed all I had into a final sprint to catch up to Kitty, wondering why she wasn't moving anymore. I slowed down and lifted my head, to see where I was going. Just to see darkness, never-ending, aw-inspiring, hate filled darkness. I caught up to her for the second time today, but this time I almost wished I hadn't caught her. After shaking off the crash, I saw what I hit. In front of us stood a tall figure, dressed in a dark, hooded, flowing robe, like that you would see on the Angle of Death. The head rose, cloaked in the hood; all I could see were two, white glowing eyes. My mind froze, flashing back to the dream. The passion I felt, the lust that has clouded my thoughts for the days since the first images entered my dreams. A deep, hollow voice grew from under the hood, filling the alley with its echoed demons. "Yes, I am the one from your dreams. But it will not be I who fulfills your dreams; but another. Your inner demons created me, the _Shadow of Hate. Your pain, your lust, your inner hate, all in one mutant package. " I sat here, listening to the 'Shadow of Hate' talk to me, and Kitty, to us. "Who fulfills your dream is up to you. But know this young one. Love can be a key that unlocks all doors, if you let it. Love is not a feeling or an emotion, but an excuse. An excuse to hold another close, without reason or need for just cause and commitment." My heart felt like it wasn't beating, just an empty pit in my chest. I can't remember the last time I took a breath. Footsteps once again filled the alley; shouting and dogs barking came soon after. The figure before us turned to face the noises. The hood that cloaked the figures face fell back. A black furred face looked forth from behind the mask. A clawed hand slid out of the sleeve and balled into a fist. It looked so human, yet so dangerous. Three sword like blades shot out of the fist, one between each knuckle. It reminded me of Logan's hand, how the blades came out. A slow scraping noise accompanied the blades, like metal moving against metal. The deep voice bellowed again as the Shadow leapt onto the side of the building. Climbing the building like a wild cat would climb a tree, digging it's claws into the building and using brute strength to pull it up. "Remember, love is but the key to open all doors." _

The group of people finally appeared beside us. I couldn't think straight; my mind was clouded with infinite questions, my thoughts confusing me all the more. _Who is this 'Shadow of Hate'? What did he mean by another will be the one to fulfill me dreams? Kitty was the only thing on my mind. She was all I could think about. One of them started talking to Kitty, and jabbering on about how we shouldn't be playing in alleys like this. I didn't here a word he said, just Kitty's voice and her answers to his questions. My mind caved in, the information surrounding it became too much. I blacked out. _

"Where am ah . . . Hel. . . He. . llo?" A hand griped mine, and instantly I knew who's it was. "Kitty?" Her soft voice broke the silence that now clouded my mind. "Yeah, I'm here Rogue." I held her hand tight, I wondered again where I was. The professor's voice now came through. "You are home, in the mansion. The group that rescued you from that monster brought you here." I listened to him talk as Kitty sat there, holding my hand, still as tightly as before. It was comforting to know that she can display her feelings publicly like this. I sat up in the medical bed I was lying in. I shook my head, trying to clear the fog, Kitty chuckled, I guess I do look kind of silly sitting here, shaking my head like fool. I stopped shaking my head and looked at her. Bringing the glare of death upon her. She let out a little peep and hopped of the bed, rushing to hide behind Logan; who was standing in the doorway. "How long have ah been lying here?" I looked back and forth between the figures standing before me, still trying to figure out why I passed out. The professor broke my train of thought. "About two days now. It's strange, though you had no external injuries you behaved as if you had been struck by a car. Very peculiar." Peculiar indeed, I was out for two days? No way, no way that was possible. My mind faded, the dark cloak, and the figure wrapped within it stood before me. The alley, the answers I needed were there. They had to be. "Well, whatever the causes, you need your rest Rogue. Kitty, Logan; if you don't mind, give the girl some peace to rest." I looked at Kitty, my eyes begging her to stay, even just for a minute. I had to talk to her, there was too much on my mind to let her leave now. She looked at the professor, probably letting him speak telepathically to her. He nodded softly, barely enough to be noticed, but it showed more on her face than his. I saw her mouth 'Thanks' to him. I should thank him later, but that is later, not now. She looked over to me; the relief that I was awake was all too evident on her face. "What happened?" I asked softly, wondering why I was lying in bed instead of out in some god-forbidden alley in the middle of the city. She smiled, "Somehow I knew you were going to ask that first." Her smile dimmed, in a way. It became a depressed half smile. Something was wrong, so I did the only thing I could think of to comfort her. I brought up my free hand, and caressed her cheek, rubbing it softly to calm her down. She pushed her face into the palm, embracing the simple gesture. I felt her kiss it softly, letting her emotions out. "Those guys that 'helped' us in the alley. They were mutant hunters, but they gave us a ride back to the mansion. I felt sorry for that guy who was talking to us. They talked about how they were, like, chasing that 'freak'. And how they were going to hunt him to the death." She stopped, almost in the middle of her sentence. She knew as well as I did that we had to go back to that alley. No matter what happens. That figure knows something that I needed to know. 

****************

Death Before Love 

****************

            We made an agreement to meet in front of the mansion this time. And had a plan of where we were going to go. Hoping not to have a repeat of what happened last time. We told the professor we were going to watch a movie, which isn't entirely a lie; we are going to watch a movie. But we're going the alley after. So we began our trek, off to the great beyond that is the world that despises us, and fears us. On our way to the movie we met up with Jean at the same corner diner we were at yesterday. Funny, Scott was with her this time, unlike last time we saw her here, maybe he was cramping her style and she just had to come without him. But this time, he tagged along. And she wasn't even talking to him. He was just sitting there, like a puppet on a string. Following his mistresses orders blindly, never acting beyond what she says, or for himself. She sits there like she's the queen of the world. But the truth is that Scott has a better chance of becoming an actor, he's cuter anyways. "Well I never; that is the rudest thing I have ever heard." Jean pipes up, interrupting me. Even though I wasn't talking. I feel the telepathic waves remove themselves from around my head hastily. She was reading my mind, right here, in the middle of a busy public street, where anyone could see her. I glare at her as she breaks into a blind rage, controlled by the anger that's welling up inside. "I have plenty of potential. I can do anything I want!" 'Yeah, which market of entertainment are you thinking of Miss Grey?' I directed my thoughts at her, making sure that she heard me, and she shouldn't stick her lumpy, stuck up nose where it doesn't belong. I saw her face contort, like she had just been kicked in the stomach, with one of her famous soccer kicks. I could see the tears well up in her eyes, Scott looked to her. Probably thinking what now, how can I help you master? She bolted up and ran off, holding her face like she was a monster. I almost felt sorry for what I said, almost. She has said things that still hurt me; things that I still look back on and think, 'Why did she say that?' But then I remember, it's because she's popular and I'm not. No matter what I do she always has to ruin it for me. My first Christmas here, she gave me a box of Kleenex with a note that said, 'Cuz' I know you'll need it.' But she's not getting near Kitty and breaking us apart. And if she tries, I'll kill her. I have taken too much crap from that popular; miss 'I'm to good for the world', stuck up, bitch. I looked back to Scott, who now looks like he doesn't know what the hell is going on. For good reason too, the guide dog just left this blind man to rot. Thinking only of herself; no asking if he can excuse her, or if he can take her home; just, just runs of to wallow in her own thoughts. 

            I look to Kitty, reading her face like a book. Her face tells me everything I need to know, how to live, love, and anything else that might cross my path. I did something I should never have done, no matter what the conditions. I have never felt this low, and all because I stooped to her level, and childish acts that should never be committed against another. "I'm sorry." She looks at me, letting our eyes meet in an emotional haze. I feel the world around me slip away; melting into a never-ending abyss of lost emotions and needs. I felt her heart reach out to mine, right then and there, aching of sorrow and lost love, letting me know she understands what I did and why. But still telling me I shouldn't have. And I let her know, with my emotions and not my words, as best I can that I know just as well that I shouldn't have. She smiled, showing off that innocent smile that has captivated me since we first met. The world around us flowed back, the natural order restoring itself slowly. I smiled in return, letting her know I was back too. I take a moment to look over to Scott, poor helpless Scott. Even though he is the leader of our team, it doesn't mean he can lead a normal life. Being a mutant is hard, but being a teenage mutant is twice as much fun. 

            Kitty and I start towards the theatre, which is right across the street from the alley we're going to visit later. I look to the alley as we approach the doors, climbing up the steps to the brand new '_Mega Movie Palace'_.  My gaze locks on the alley as the shadows distort and circle around themselves, twisting and turning into new shapes and depths. I see a solid figure dash through the alley. "Um, Rogue?" Kitty's voice breaks through the clouds surrounding my mind, shedding light on me so to speak. I grab her wrist and pull her to the sidewalk, ignoring the people I have to bump through. She tugs her wrist, implying to stop, so I stop at the edge of the street, avoiding getting crushed by every oncoming car on the road. I lean into her, to whisper in her ear (don't need to let every one on the street hear what I have to say). "Kitty, something is in that alley, and I think it's what we're looking for." She grins, but it's a lie. I can tell. She doesn't want to go into the alley, she's afraid we might get hurt or worse killed. We don't know what that _Shadow of Hate has in store for us, if it's just information, or three sword-like claws to the head. I look down the street, no cars that way. I look to the other side, red light there. I look to Kitty, begging her to come. The only thing that would hold me back now is her, and I want to go. But I value Kitty more than some stupid cat. She nods, giving me silent approval, and I nearly drag her across the street in anticipation. We enter the alley a little more carefully this time, watching out for what we know is there. A garbage can topples over, filling the alley with a shrill crashing noise. The sound echoes back as a new sound fills the air. It sounds like a low hum, almost inaudible at first but it gets louder slowly. Filling the alley with a subtle growl, causing a fine sheen of sweat to form on my back from fear, I feel it begin flowing around the fine hair standing on my back. I hear Kitty scream as another ear-raking crash fills the alley with its painful cry. We look to the dumpster that the sound came from behind, a trashcan lays on its side, half crumpled in. A small kitten jumps out from inside it, a loud scratching noise echoes from inside the can. Kitty laughs to break the tension in the air. "That didn't help." I say slowly, obvious sarcastic implications more notable than I hoped, breathing out each word so she knows exactly what I meant, and because I'm scared out of my mind. She nods in agreement, understanding exactly how I feel. An immense roar knocks me back, and catches me off guard. It was right in my face, its hollow sound passing through my soul. Before I can react the same three claws that defended me before now swing quickly towards my face, ready to tear into me. I scream, not knowing what else to do. Fear consumed me, fear of death, fear of losing Kitty. But most of all, fear of Kitty losing me, having to face the world alone, with no one to turn to when times get rough. I hear a skidding noise as the claws fly towards my face, and then a speedy breeze passes over me. A thin splash of blood strikes my face, the greasy but almost thick texture turning my stomach as I await the pain associated with a wound like this. I hear Kitty scream something, but it's not my name. I open my eyes, only to mimic her scream with my own. Pat, one of the cutest __guys in the institute, stands in front of me, three razor sharp claws impaling him, protruding from his back like three small swords, turning the green shirt he has on black with blood. I leap up to his side wondering how bad the wound really is. The highest of the claws is embedded just below his neck, probably severing the windpipe on the inside; the second probably tore a part of his heart right off as it sits in the middle of his rib cage, and the third sit just above the bottom of his ribs. Kitty's wasn't even looking anymore, to sickened by the sight of Pat's dying form to even look. "How's it look doc?" Pat manages to scramble these few words together, the sound of his voice barely audible. He chokes on his breath, coughing up blood as he tries to breathe. The trail of blood slowly moves down his chin, dripping onto his, no our, attackers claws. The Shadow seems to be excited by the fact he just killed someone, an intimidating grin crossing his cat-like features. "How does it feel?" I look at the creature before me, questioning the words it's saying. Not understanding most of them. "To have the blood of your comrades on your hands? You were not meant for love, so I shall not let you have it!" It finishes in a blood curdling scream that would scare even Logan. The Shadow quickly unsheathes his claws from Pat's chest, teaming the claws with an intense battle cry, letting the empty alley amplify the scraping sound his claws cause as they finish sliding out of Pat. He drops to his knees, coughing up more blood as his body recoils from the landing the ground. His body slowly slumps back onto his feet, sitting on them to conserve strength. "R – u – n." Pat gets out one last word before the Shadow kicks him in the chest; I hear the ribs crack as the huge foot connects with his body. Pat's now broken form flies out of the alley into the side of a parked car on the far side of the street, causing the windows to break as Pat collides with the vehicle. The car bounces onto the sidewalk as Pat hits it, leaving his bloody mark streaking down the driver's door. A women's scream catches the Shadow's attention long enough for me to run over to Kitty and try to get her back to reality. People start to swarm the end off the long alley, but they see nothing; just a long, dark alley like all the rest. We sit in a pocket of warped space-time, where the Shadow rules. The people seem like ghosts, standing there, unmoving, unspeaking, just staring; their eyes boring into my soul, eating away at my very life force. The city behind them was destroyed, ruined beyond repair. The theatre Kitty and I were just at is now broken down and reduced to rubble. Obviously this is the Shadow's realm, his and his alone. The soulless bodies standing before us motion towards themselves, as if asking us to join them; I shake my head from side to side, trying to rid myself of their images. I hear the Shadow behind me, laughing in a deep demonic tone. It scared me to the depths of my very being; I know I'll never forget that sound even as he chuckles on as if the he had just heard the world's funniest joke. I shake my head again, trying to keep calm this time so I can help Kitty. The end of the alley begins to change again, distorting the images of the people and the ruined city. The Shadow raises his clawed hand into the air, ready to deal out the final blow. His hand passes through us, and instantly I know why. I look into Kitty's eyes, finding two pools emotions gathering building up in her beautiful ice blue eyes. A tear streaks down her cheeks staining the flushed red skin, "Nobody hurts my friends!" Kitty screams as she lets all of the emotion, all of the pain rush out into a torrent of emotional fury. The tears pour down her face as the alley around us begins to change. Turning back to the world we live in, the alley walls slowly gained back some of their color; colors inverting as the worlds shift and meld, changing back to the muted red that is was before. The portal at the end of the alley starts to lose its watery texture, returning to the opening of the alley. A thin red beam tears through the opening to the alley, traveling through at blinding speeds. The blast hits the Shadow square in the chest, burning away at flesh and fur. The strong scent of singed flesh invades my senses as the Shadow flies to the opposite end of the alley, crashing through boxes and garbage cans. It finally comes to a stop, smashing into a large trash dumpster at the very end of the alley, breaking the wall with its and the dumpsters combined force. A white-gray cloud of smoke floats just a few feet in front of me, resting in mid air where the Shadow just stood. I came that close to death; and my friends saved me, but this time it's not just a dream. Scott stands at the end of the alley, the same unreadable expression gracing his over-mature teen features. He's the leader, but he takes it to seriously for his own good. Even at school he tries to keep in line like he does when we fight the Brotherhood. But Lance is always there to stand against Scott and his obsessive-compulsive need for perfection. _'You shouldn't say things like that about your team leader, Marie.' _Jean's telepathy breaks mockingly into my mind, though the barriers I put up in defense. _'I think these things because they help the team fix any flaws'_, I reply. Making sure that thought is the most prominent in my mind, ensuring she hears it. A grunt flows through the psychic link, and I instantly know she heard me. Scott runs up, Jean and Beast close behind. "Are you two ok?" Scott asks. Of course he asks if we're ok, we just went through a traumatizing event and of course you should make sure if we're ok. "Take a guess, Summers!" I cry, slowly breaking into tears. "You run up here, actin' all macho and tough. But." I pause as the sobbing takes its toll on me. "But Pat just died to save me and Kitty. And of course you ask, 'Are you ok?'" I finish as the sobbing drains my strength and I slump onto Kitty's shoulder, still crying. Kitty looks into my eyes, searching for any sign of hope for the poor boy, not for Scott but Pat too. She silently asks if what just happened was all for the best, if Pat's death was for a just cause. I can't give her a straight answer, but I give her all I can. I reach down to her side, and take her hand in mine, holding it tight. I lift it to my face, and gently kiss her knuckles, caressing them softly with my tear soaked lips. I let the hand slide to my cheek, as I slide my hand down her arm and onto her shoulder. I reach up my remaining arm and wrap both arms around her neck. Pulling her into my body, embracing her like I know we both need. Her arms wrap around my waist and hug me in tight, pulling us together. I love the feeling of her form against mine, pressed up against my body, the heat of both of us mixing between are emotionally torn bodies. It's like bliss, indescribable, unintentional bliss. I kiss her forehead softly, softer than the finest silks, lighter than the air we breathe, but just enough to be noticed. She looked up into my eyes, tears beginning to pour down. But she didn't look sad, or upset, or anything like that. "I, like, finally understand what that Shadow thingy was talking about, you know?" I wondered what she was talking about, trying to comprehend the things the Shadow had said and what she was saying now. Then it hit me, like the weight of a thousand worlds lifting from my shoulders I understood what she meant. "'Love is the key, the key to all doors.'" We say at the same time, perfectly matching each other's tone. I here her voice break the silence in the alley, though tiny it may be, it was like a million hammers breaking the barriers I've put up around my heart and the smashing echoing off of the walls of the thin alley. "And he did say love is but an excuse. So why can't we have an excuse once in a while? To, you know, unlock those doors?" I smile down at her, staring into the two pools of emotion below me. Her eyes seem like they go on forever in front of me, endless feelings gather before me. I lean down and gently kiss her lips. Breaking the last of the barriers around my heart as we stand here, embracing each other, holding each other tight._

**A/N: Finally, Rogue finds true love, but how long will it last????? Find out, in the next chapter!**


	3. Kitty? What the! Woah!

*************

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the X-men; Rogue is SOOO cool; and I don't care what anyone says, she and Kitty are meant for each other. Oh, and thanks to Vanessa Carlton for the quote from the song _'Rinse'_1. Oh, and a warning; Yuri goes all out in this chapter. _You have been warned!_

*************

****

Love Tries To Go On

*************

I stand here, holding Kitty close, in the middle of this goddamn alley. Only a few feet from where a friend was killed in cold blood and monster tried to kill us both. I look back to the spot where I sat, huddled in, fearing for my life, for Kitty's and most of all, for Pat's. The blood rests in an almost serene pool now, no waves or movement, no subtle dripping; just quiet, empty, unmoving emotionless blood. The alley around us is reflected in that simple pool tainted red by its silent being. Reminding me of the alley in the Shadow's realm, where all the pain in the world sat. The Shadow said that he was created from my sub-conscious and the pain that emanated from those accursed walls was the pain in my heart. The Hate that it feels is my hate, the love it feels is my love. The end of the alley stirs, causing all of us to turn in awe at the creature, torn apart by Hate, and Scott's optic blast. "You have won this battle, but you have yet to win the war!" It screams as it leaps to the side of the building once more. Climbing like the feline it is, claw over deadly claw; the sound of its massive paws tearing into the building echoes throughout the alley, diminishing all other noises. Scott fires another blast at the Shadow, slamming the beam into its side. But this time, it seems unscathed, like Scott never fired the beam. A last deep, satanic laugh breaks the silence as the Shadow reaches to the roof of the building as it bellows out for all to hear. "Your petty powers will never affect me! And I said it once little girl, 'You were not meant for love; and I shall not let you have it!'" The Shadow yells as it leaps up and disappears across the rooftops. I look at Kitty, searching her eyes once more for the hope I have always found there. Her eyes show nothing, no pain, no hope, no sorrow, no hate, no anger, nothing; and it frightens me because she is all I have that I can truly count on anymore, and the only person that I can truly trust the feelings of. I hear Logan enter the alley, yelling something about how we should all get out of here before someone sees something they shouldn't. His hand lands on my shoulder, gripping it and pulling Kitty and I towards the X-van. But the whole while neither of us breaks eye contact. Neither of us wanting to break eye-contact. Afraid of what might happen if we break eye contact.

The ride back to the mansion seemed like it went on forever. Like the lights would never change, like the van didn't pass two miles per hour. It was hell on earth, because I could remember the look on Pat's face as the blades left his body, the sound of the flesh shredding as the claws tore through him, the patterns the blood made as it travelled through the shirt. "Rogue, we're home." Kitty's voice broke through my null awareness, bringing me back to reality. 'We're home.' It sounds so serene, so usual, like anyone could just come out and say it, like it was really the truth. I looked up at the sky, restarting my train of thought as we walked back to the mansion hand in hand. _'Hmmm, holding hands on your way to the firing squad, Marie?' _I mentally glared at her, blocking her as best I could while thinking of a good response. Then it hit me, not a thought or an idea but a thin stream of purple-white energy. It knocked me off balance, but instinct took over as I fell and I turned over in mid air, rolling my body forward to face the opposite direction and regain my balance, bringing me into a quick counter position. To my unintentional attackers dismay I rushed from my falling position into a quick attack of my own. I leapt up, and straight at the poor girl, a new recruit, who stood there like she hadn't meant to hurt me. I felt a psychic wave pass over me as I rushed forward and immediately stopped, letting my feet slide across the grass, knowing now who really caused that beam. _'Bitch, I will have your head on a platter. Oh and even **think** about touching Kitty and I will rip your heart out and let you watch it beat to its last! Clear?' _I mentally let lose, tearing into the unkempt rage that was eating at my heart, using all the power I could to make sure that Jean heard me. _'I said CLEAR!?!' _A gasp made its way across the link, once again ensuring that she heard me. She must have taken over the poor child's body, using the girl for her plans of stupidity. I once told the professor that he shouldn't teach Jean to develop her telepathy. Nobody ever listens to me, except Kitty, and maybe Logan. The psychic waves passed over my body as they left me to my demons, my little thoughts of Kitty and the rage that builds forever in my soul. 

I look over to Logan as we walk towards the mansion, the same constant grim expression flustering his cold, hardened features; the mock frown shifting the sideburns back, making it look like long hair in stead of the sideburns they are supposed to be. He has these gruff he-man kind of rugged good looks. Kind of makes him a bit of a hunk, for a guy; but Kitty's still better by far. Smart, beautiful, sexy, nice, and just so damned cute. I almost walked into the door in my off centre thinking, Kitty, Logan and _Miss Grey_ high on my roster of thoughts. "Careful, kid. Gonna hurt yourself if you don't watch were you're goin'." I looked to him, my face brimming red as I blushed. I felt like a fool, standing here, inches going headlong into the door. "Here." Kitty's thumb brushes across my cheek, smudging off some of the dirt from the alley. I smile at her, thanking her for cleaning my cheek, seeing as I can't see the spot without a mirror. I lean forward, bringing my lips to hers gently, giving her a special thank you. I feel her part her lips as I bring my body up against hers, pulling her into a tight embrace. Her arms snake their way around my neck, pulling my head down tighter into her, further deepening the kiss. I rub my gloveless hand up her side, moving the thin silk fabric shirt to caress the smooth skin below, and hidden within. I feel Kitty moan into my mouth, as her tongue dances with mine, only seeming to heighten the passion as I continue rubbing her side. Logan grunts in the background, shattering the moment, destroying the flaring passions around us. It probably burnt him and he didn't want anyone else to get hurt. "Meany!" I grumble as I stick out my tongue, laughing at him. "I don't need to see that, kid. I don't know where it's been!" Logan bursts into laughter, waving his hand at me girlishly as we all walk into the mansion, my cheeks flush as Kitty starts to giggle. A strange voice, small, yet feminine and weak breaks into our laughing fit. "Um, excuse me. But, could you please not do that in my presence? I find it distracting and annoying." I look for the source, trying to determine who broke what little fun I can have now with the rage still brewing in my heart. A small girl sits on a couch, hands in her lap, no more than ten or eleven. A sundress and matching hat, black as the eternal darkness from my dreams, deeper than the forever pained night sky, adorns her petite frame. A worn, dirty braid sits on the top of her head, wrapping itself like a tail around her neck and in front of her one shoulder. The hair was an unnatural blonde, almost white. It reminded me of Peitro's icy locks. The sight of her chilled me to the bone, sending quakes down my spine that shook my very soul. "Oh, I'm sorry if my image frightens you, but this is the way I look. But then again I could think the same thing about your image, miss." Her tiny voice pipes up again. "Oh, if you are wondering. I'm not a telepath, I'm what's know as an empath. Thus meaning that I 'sense' people's emotions." I couldn't help but thank Fate for not screwing me over and throwing another telepath in here with us. Then it hit me, what she meant before, she meant that she didn't want Kitty and I expressing our emotions so freely, letting her sense them like Jean reads minds while they are projecting their thoughts. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't know you were there. If I had of known, I probably would've been more careful." She looked at me, like I had just kicked Logan in the teeth. Once again the girls tiny voice squeaked out a sentence to big for even Jean to comprehend. "No one has ever shown me such compassion. Not even the professor. Thank you, Miss." With that, the little girl left, like we had never spoken, like we had never even seen each other before. I look to Kitty, her face showing just as much confusion as mine. I turn from Kitty quickly, and run to the new glass doors in the front lobby, parting them to pass through to the world outside. I look back and forth, scanning the grassy fields, searching for the small girls form. It's mid day, the sun is high in the sky and she's wearing pitch black, and yet I can't seem to find her. Why must life be so confusing? _'Because I make it that way, Marie. Because I am the splinter in your finger, burrowing deeper, and deeper into your soul, eating away at you very life. You took Scott's heart from me, and then chose that bitch over him? Breaking the poor boy into a million pieces. The least you could've done was accept his love, but no, that little slut wins you. I won't take it!' _I snapped after the final words, I've calmed myself long enough, calmed myself too much. I can't take her anymore. Badmouthing me is one thing, and easily recovered from, but never, ever even think about talking about Kitty like that. My love, the only thing keeping me sane after my friend dies in front of me, the only light that brightens the path that life, and fate, walk me down. I turn into the lobby again, Jean standing there, a cold grin splayed across her face. I focused all the rage that lay within me, all the hate that I could summon with ever fibre of my being and shattered the world around us, leaving Jean and I to stare each other down. Her eyes met mine, the pale green hollow from fear. _'Jean, the truth is I love Kitty with every little beat of my heart, every little thought is of her, and she is my world. And you want to know why I didn't choose Scott? Because truly, the heart of a woman will never truly be found in the arms of a man_1_. They are so insensitive, and so shallow. But a woman knows what she wants, she knows how to get it, and I pity the poor soul who gets in her way.' _ My anger hit the breaking point as I finished screaming into her mind. I could feel Jean, searching for the answers, searching for something to say. But this time, I wasn't going to let her find them, I wasn't going to let her hurt me, or Kitty, or anyone else anymore. I lunge forward, calling up the strength of a thousand demons fighting in my mind for freedom, throwing me towards Jean. I land a solid punch just above her jaw, feeling her cheek crack under the force of the punch. I spin around, instinct taking over again, and raise my right leg, plant the left hard and bring my body into a perfect kicking position. My foot smashes into the side of her head, shattering the side of her skull in one mighty sweep, cutting a thin long gash along her temple, and reaching its fiery kiss back to her ear. Blood flies from the wound, coating my boot, tiny red droplets spilling into the air as her head lurches to the right. Her eyes lose all colour, completely blanking out as my left foot pivots on the spot of ground, my right still floating in mid air. I forced my leg to launch forward once more, slamming quickly, and powerfully square into her stomach. Her broken form slumps backwards as my kick lands, breaking her lower ribs in a subtle crack. 

A shadow moves in the emptiness behind her, tall, almost never ending it moves towards us, shattering the remaining silence as it inches forward. A subtle scrapping noise breaks all other noise as it makes itself known. A flash of light draws my attention; I look to the side and see exactly what I thought I would see; the Shadow of Hate, standing right beside us. Its immense hands reaching silently towards the darkness below. Its deep voice rumbles the depths of my soul as it speaks, "Your pain, is my pain. My pain, is your pain. We are connected by fate, love, hate, and the never ending sorrow that binds your heart to the darkness. Until you find that unreachable thing that causes your pain you will never be free of me. And now that same darkness has swallowed her." A clawed hand points towards Jean. "Her heart is mine!" The shadow lunges at us, its three long claws unsheathing themselves as it moves at a blinding pace that even Peitro's jaw would drop at. The world around me slows down, the darkness breaking apart into the shadow's body, my own and Jean's. Things begin to seem like they aren't even happening, like this is all some bad dream, but I know it is real, I know it is really happening. I look to the wounded Jean, her broken body slumped onto its knees. Blood trickles down the side of her bruised face, oozing its way in and over her eyes, mingling with the hair that has fallen into her face, deepening the colour of the light pink belly top she's wearing. I look back to the Shadow, its form now slowly rushing across the fleeting darkness around us. Moving between Jean and imminent doom, I do the only thing I can think of to protect her and myself. The Shadow seems to be protecting me in a way, and I can't help but use that. "No, you can't. I won't let you!" The Shadow screams as it stops just feet from Jean and I; its claws mere inches from my face. "Fine." The dark entity standing before us begins to change, its body shifting, its claws sheathing themselves. The muscular upper body begins to shrink, the huge biceps shifting to a petite arm, the chest and waist begin to almost disappear as they shrink in scale to rest of the slowly shrivelling form. The hair on the back of the creature's head begins to grow, becoming longer and longer as the rest of the body disappears. The hair begins to braid itself almost magically, as it turns to an unnatural blonde. The large pants that the Shadow adorned before now change, becoming a tiny sundress, black as the deepest night sky or the fur on the Shadow. The same little girl that before spoke to me like an equal just tried to kill me. Twice, now that I think about it. "I told you once that I would not let you have love. But now I wonder, was that such a good idea? I mean, you didn't know who I was, we had never met, and you still showed me absolute compassion, even though I'd just told you not to express any feelings at all. Especially love. But it didn't matter to you. Why?" I looked at the girl's lithe frame, her eyes, as white as the hair atop her head, encased in the same circle that haunted my dreams. I thought about what see had just said, and about Kitty, about how she would react to all this. "Because, miss; because I respect you asking me to stop. Because you are what you are, and I know how hard that can be sometimes, just in a different way. But in the end it's all the same pain that connects us." She looks up at me, tears starting to grace the sides of her stark white eyes. Her body begins to shake with sobs as she breaks down lowering her head as if in shame. I put my gloves on, and rush to her side, pulling her up against my body not knowing what else to do. I wrap my arms around her little body, rubbing her arm with my hand as she cries into my shoulder. The hat falls off her head as she slumps down against me, all her weight lying against my body, the tears taking their toll. "I'm really sorry about what I did, it's just that, I didn't know what else to do. I was told where to find you and that you were gonna hurt people by this blue lady. So she told me what to say and I said it. But then, I thought about your power and what the blue lady had said. And I just couldn't let you hurt someone in case what I said didn't work right, you know?" Her voice sounded like an innocent child's, like she wasn't a killing machine or a pawn in some evil plot, just a normal little girl. "Shh, it's ok. No one's blaming you." I whisper into her ear, still not knowing what I should do. I notice the darkness around us has faded, leaving us in the cruel unforgiving world once again. The little girl nods as she whispers quietly in my ear, "Oh, my name's Alana." _Alana, hmm? _I think for a second, and then reply. "I'm Rogue." The little girl nods, and I nod back, formally introducing us to each other. I'll have to talk to the professor when I get a chance, hopefully he'll be nice to the poor kid, she was just being corrupted by evil, she wasn't doing it on her own, and she's to young to be out on her own like this anyway. She needs somewhere to go; someone to keep her safe from her own personal demons. "Um, can I, like, ask what's goin' on here?" Kitty asks as the girl I hold in my arms lets go of me and begins to walk towards them folding her hands in front of her tiny body. She looks up at Kitty, her little eyes welling up with tears, and starts to break down again. "I'm really sorry if I hurt you, it's just the blue lady said Rogue was gonna kill people, and that I was the only one who could stop it. So I said I'd help her out. And. I'm." She pauses to sniffle a bit, and wipe the tears from her face as they roll down her cheeks. "I'm just really, really sorry about hurting that guy. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I just." She finally falls to her knees, her little body jolting from the crash. She leans forward, slamming her fist into the ground, mumbling about how she didn't want to hurt anyone, just stop me from killing. 

The professor's stern, horse voice breaks into my mind, full of anger, and hidden pain. "Rogue, the girl will be forgiven, so don't worry. Oh, and I need to see you and Kitty in my room immediately, it's important. Bring Logan as well, thank you." I motion for Kitty and Logan to follow me, and to Storm who must have walked in during the fray to tend to the crying girl on the floor. She nods in agreement as I turn on my heels towards the professors room. Kitty's hand entwines mine, its fingers weaving through my own, griping the soft flesh of my knuckles tightly. I look over to her, trying to find solace in her baby blue grey eyes, the same comfort that gets me through anything and everything. A hope fills me as we walk, hand in hand; eyes locked in an immortal embrace. Pain disappears, hate dissolves, and time's grasp on love grows weak as our hearts reach to one another's.

The walk to the professor's room seems to take longer than ever before, each step taking an eternity. Each step echoing off the think wooden walls, reverberating in my ears quietly and faintly, but as powerful as the love that binds Kitty and I. Our romp in the metaphorical garden of anti-Eden came to an abrupt end as we reached the professor's office. I look over to Logan, and the to Kitty, her face displaying every emotion openly like a book. "Last chance before we go in." I say as I nod my head to the side, implying what I want. She smiles, her tiny grin melting my heart as we lean forward into each other, bringing our lips together.

*************

****

A Love Most Needed

*************

"Well, against all better judgment. I am placing you both back in the same room, this way you will be easier to watch over, and you will be able to watch out for each other. And with the new students coming in, it will free an extra room." I was jumping on the inside; my heart wasn't even beating anymore. I never thought in a million years that the professor would put Kitty and I back in the same room, especially seeing as we are in love. I mean, wouldn't he be afraid he'd hear the bed squeaking? "Actually, that is the only thing I wanted to talk to you about." I looked up at him, my eyes slamming shut as I lifted my head in shock. I could feel my cheeks burning under his gaze as I sat there, mere feet from him and his damned telepathy. "I know about yours and Kitty's relationship, and that's why I didn't put you into another persons room. You trust each other, and care for each other. That's also why I'm moving your room down to the faculty wing. Where you can be a little less discreet." I started jumping on the inside again. I looked over to Kitty, searching her eyes, trying to find what I knew would be there, that hidden, repressed feeling of absolute joy and bliss. Nirvana is a better word, almost to good to be true, like a dream, or even a miracle. I was barely in control of my emotions; I couldn't hold my feelings in like I used to. I jumped across the desk and hugged him, pulling him tight against my body. I let him go as he starts to complain he can't breathe, and while trying my best not to giggle like a deranged schoolgirl, jump into Kitty's chair, landing hard on her lap. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into a tight embrace as she starts to giggle. I lean down to whisper in her ear; "Can we go check out the new room?" She giggles again as I nod and look back to ask the professor. She looks around my side, checking to see if he says yes, just to see him nodding and giving us his silent approval. I jump off of Kitty and run to the door, her close behind. I hear her feet skid across the carpet, coming to a stop right beside me. "After you, m'lady." She says to me mockingly, bowing down as she phases half through the door and opens it from the other side. "Kid." I hear Logan yell from behind us. "Can't open the door without the keys, eh? And don't be too loud!" He calls sarcastically as he throws us the keys. A white bone-like spike impales the keys against the wall, the sharp point sitting inside the ring. "Evan! Come on, be nice!" Kitty complains childishly as she jumps for the keys. They are only a few feet higher than her head but she still needs to jump. I walk up so I'm right beside her, my hip brushing against hers. "Here." I say, mimicking her earlier tone as I jump straight up, grabbing the keys easily. "I'll get you for that." She grumbles as I hand her the keys. I can't help but think what she means by; _I'll get you for that_. Probably nothing, but then again, probably more than I think.

The lock clicks as I turn the gold-plated key in the slot. Kitty reaches through me and walks through the door, visibly more excited than I am. I hear her gasp as I open the door, letting me see her standing in the middle of the room. A plush apartment style room lies before us; a small kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and a closed door on the far side of the room. I look over to Kitty as we both dart for the last unseen room. She runs around the couch, being nice and not using her powers. But I on the other hand, decide for the mean route. I run straight at the couch in the center of the room, leaping it easily and landing on the other side with a subtle thump. Sliding to the door, I beat her there, but only because I cheated. She sticks out her tongue as she reaches the door, and phases right through it. "Hey, no fair!" I yell out as I open the door slowly being careful not to hit her. I walk up to her back, wrapping my arms around her waist, as she stands there, motionless. I place a few small kisses at the base of her neck as we stand there. "Mmm, that feels good." She purrs as she moves into my lips, pressing my face against her shoulder. I oblige to her moaning and continue to kiss her neck and shoulder, running my lips softly across the tender skin. She turns around in my arms, giving me her other shoulder, and allowing her to rub my back as I continue my paces on the other side. I start to kiss up her throat, feeling her moan as I make my way up. She tilts her head down as I reach her lips and kisses me, softly at first but as we stumble back towards the bed it intensifies. I feel the soft texture of the sheets brush against my hand as we land on the bed. "Roll over and stay put. It's my turn to get you back." I listen to her speak as I lay motionless, not knowing what she's talking about. "Trust me on this Rogue." She says, as her face becomes serious, her voice compelling her aroused mood. I comply, rolling onto my back as she gets up and walks to the closet. I slide up the bed, resting my back in the mess of pillows at the top. I hear Kitty's voice break out of the closet, "Take off your top." The rest of what she says is mumbled out by the half closed wooden door. I sit here, still wondering what she's about to do, the anticipation killing me. I comply with her new orders as she throws her pink over shirt out of the closet, and begins to complain about having nothing to wear. I slide my sweater off, letting the fabric caress my curves as it comes up and over my head. As the red garment covers my eyes I feel the bed sink in, letting me know Kitty's back. Just as I get it over my head I see Kitty, sitting in front of me with her hands behind her back, in nothing but her bra and panties, both black lace. "I had nothing to wear, so I decided on nothing." My breath hitches in my throat as I sit back, forcing my jaw closed, leaning into the pillows, the red sweater still hovering just over my head. "Wow." Is all I stammer out as she leans forward, brushing her body against mine. 

"My turn." She says lustfully as she lifts her hands to reveal a pair of handcuffs and, in a few decisive movements, swiftly chains my hands to the bedpost. "Kitty!" I gasp out as she puts her hand on my breast, caressing the red silk softly. I moan as she continues rubbing, I see her raise her other hand to face level. She licks her index finger slowly, knowing how much it's teasing me. She lowers the hand to her crotch, and begins to slowly massage her own body. I feel her slide her body onto her knees as she moves them under my own legs. She closes her eyes as her pace heightens, her grip tightens on my breast, pulling the fabric of the bra down, nails scraping along my breast. Her breath quickens as she leans forward. Bringing her lips to my erect nipple. I moan as her breath flows across the sensitive skin. I moan again, and harder as she flicks out her tongue, quickly lapping at the soft flesh. I swing my head back as the pleasure takes over, and I lose control, and her tongue makes contact again, teasing my senses. She leans in again, pressing her lips to my breast, and starts to suckle at the nipple again. This time, she takes the sensitive flesh into her mouth, nibbling at the skin. "Mmm, Kitty." I moan her name as she trails kisses across my breast, and up towards my face. I press my body against her as she starts to kiss my throat, gentle kisses once again teasing my senses. I feel her press her lips against mine, forcing her tongue into my mouth. I give it passage, letting it in, forcing against it with my own. I see her slide her own hand into her panties, moving the thin material out of the way as she begins on her quest again. Her teeth bite into my lower lip, pulling it as she moans again, quickening her pace. Her grasp on my lip lets go as she moves down, giving attention to my other breast, taking my nipple into her mouth again. I feel my own panties begin to soak themselves through, as she leans back, her hand still furiously moving inside her underwear. Her free hand makes its way to her own breasts, and undoes the clasp in the front, freeing her breasts from the confines of the feeble garment. She starts to massage her own breasts as she rocks her body back onto her heels, sitting on them as she continues to masturbate in front of me. "Oh, hmmm, oh." She moans aloud as she sits up and quickly removes her panties, leaving herself naked. I see her whole body now, the hand rubbing her breast, her flat stomach turned to the ceiling, and the hand furiously caressing her womanhood. Her hand runs through the thin patch of pubic hair as it continues to rub the smooth folds of skin. "Hmm, you like that, huh? Well, here." She moans out loud as she rolls over, bracing herself on her knees and shoulders, side of her face buried in blankets. She begins to massage her clit as she starts to buck against her own fingers, sliding two of them in and out at an amazing pace, the others rubbing hard against the outer flesh. I feel my own breathing rate quicken at the sight of her, huddled over, masturbating in front of me. She stifles a small scream as her body bucks back onto her hand, her movements stop suddenly as the vaginal wall contracts around her fingers, and then quickly let go to let her fluids flow across her fingers and onto her arm. I move my hips as she comes, my mind racing in thoughts of her and her body, feeling the inside of my own underwear begin to soak with my juices. I moan out loud as she collapses, sending her foot back into my crotch, cramming it against my clit. Bucking my body against her foot I feel her toe, the tiniest of things, brush against my panties, forcing them and her toe lightly into my womanhood. "Mmm, Kitty." I moan out loud as she lifts her foot up just a little bit, moving the pleasure with the miniscule appendage. Her toe moves out of me as she pulls it back, teasing me with the pleasure. She sits up, leaving her back to me for a moment and then turning around. Once again, her index finger rests in front of her mouth, slowly being cleaned of all her feminine juices. She leans forward in painfully slow movements, drawing out the heat of the moment. Her cold, wet hand slides across my face, leaving a trail of her nectar on my cheek. Her tongue grazes across the skin, cleaning her juices from my face, and as it brushes over my lips, I open my mouth, just a little bit, but enough for her tongue to enter. She takes the invitation, sliding her tongue gracefully into my awaiting mouth, filling it with the taste of her body, her skin, and her love. "You don't know how many times I sat up at night, like this, wondering what it would be like to kiss you." She says softly, as she pulls back from the kiss. But as quickly as she stopped it, she starts it again, forcing her tongue into my mouth, using it to play with mine. _While she's distracted._ I think to myself as I lunge my legs forward and wrap them around her waist, locking my feet together. She moans into my mouth as my underwear brushes across her clit, arousing her all the more. Her hand glides down my body, taking only a quick moment to caress my breasts and continue on. Slender fingers weave across my stomach, moving gently along my solid abs, deftly smoothing over each defined muscle and once again playing my senses for toys. Her breath was like fire across my skin as she carefully began to flicker her tongue against me, almost playing with my nipples before once again lowering her body. 

"Stop teasing, please." I plead, barely moaning out each word as she leans down, bringing her head to my midriff. Her tongue dances around my belly button, slowly eliciting gasps and moans, enticing her all the more. It flutters inside the tiny hole, earning her a well-deserved gasp from me. I feel it turn against my skin, before again moving down. All the anticipation in my body takes over as I shift my waist into her face, forcing her to slide between my legs. My skin burns as her breath flares across it, flowing down the inside of my thigh, ever so gently crashing into my sensitive vagina. A finger makes its way under the silk fabric, passing through a field of pubic hair, teasing me with electric sensations of pleasure as it slides the minuet garment from me and reveals my most sensitive areas. Sliding it almost painfully slowly, yet carefully off, she pulls my underwear back, finally letting it reach my ankles. As the elegant fabric reaches my ankles Kitty surprises me, not by letting the fabric fall to the bed, but by beginning to caress my heel, letting her slender fingers run over each delicate inch of my foot. I feel her lips trace the bottom of my toes, grazing each with the lightest of touch, sending unknown signals to my brain, unknown but not unwanted. I began loving each second of the new sensations, after getting used to them. C_an't handle a little foot fetish, Marie? _Jean's voice breaks into my mind, but instead of letting her get to me, I'll let her psychically join in on the fun. I open my mind, letting all the emotions, the lust, the pleasure, all of it rush into her mind. _I don't hate you for what you've done, but I will mess with your mind, Miss Grey! _I call into her mind, only a moment before Kitty once again seizes my attention. Ever so slowly drawing one toe into her mouth, and sucking on it, sliding it in and out of her mouth. "Mmm, Kitty." I moan her name as she continues to the next toe, and then the next. All of what seemed like eternity later, she stopped 'playing' with my toes, and started kissing down my leg. Her lips inched down my leg, kissing and nibbling at the soft skin for only short periods, never staying in one place long enough for me to truly enjoy the sensations. I slow moan makes its way into my mind, passing along the psychic link between Jean and I. I force the images of Kitty, her body, her sex, what she's doing to me, all of it along the link, invading Jean's mind with perverted furor. An image of Jean laying back in her own bed, pink top rolled up over her breasts, bra pulled up with it, hand in her pants, the crotch soaked clear through, invaded my mind. I could smell her sex, the sweat running down her body, and I have to admit the image did turn me on, but it didn't beat Kitty. My attention faded back and forth as Kitty began to run her tongue along the length of my slit, pushing the folds of skin apart with her fingers as the warm muscle moved up and down. Jean's pace intensified as the images of Kitty licking my pussy flooded her thoughts. The tongue lashing Kitty was giving me won over Jean playing with herself as Kitty's tongue brushed itself against my clit, sending immense waves of pleasure careening throughout my body, a stifled scream was her reward. Jean's voice echoes through my mind, muted screams and lustful grins accompanying her grunted words. "Oh, Rogue." Her voice shatters the world around us, sending all three of us into a spiraling free fall of pleasure, as Kitty continues her ministrations on my crotch. The pleasure takes over as Kitty's thin fingers dive into my sex, teaming with her tongue attacking my clit, my hips buck into her face and hand, forcing them deeper inside me. I tilt my head back as I come to orgasm, sending my juices down her chin, coating her hand in the sweet liquids. "Yes! Oh, Kitty!" I scream as she runs her tongue up the fluid soaked slit and then forces it inside my sex, bringing me to a second orgasm.

My breathing slows as she sits up, dragging each part of her body against my ravaged vagina, sending slow painful pleasure coursing through me. "Next time, it's my turn." I say, breath ragged in my throat. Her lips meet mine in response, the taste of my sex coating her tongue as it moves in my mouth. I feel Jean's mind inside my own, enjoying the feeling of the kiss just as much I'm enjoying it in real life. _Sweat subtle Nirvana. Hmm, Rogue? _Her thoughts make their way to me, making her lust into a key to her mind, I search for that perversion, that deep dark fantasy, the one thing that turns her on more than anything. I find it, a hidden memory hidden deep in her mind, clouded by a thousand thoughts and hidden by cobwebs of broken dreams. A tiny little memory, kept in a small dusty box, pure embroidered gold decorating its little frame, the most cherished of her memories. I run my hand across the top of the box, feeling the warmth from within it, I open the tiny lip, freeing the memory unto the world that rests inside Jean's beautiful mind. I see before me the door to my old room, a crack between it and the doorframe. Jean walks up to it, looking inside, carefully as to not alert whoever is inside. A powerful moan flutters through the door as Jean rests her hand on the doorframe, leaning on it as her graze pierces the darkness around her. There I sit hunched forward on my bed, my hand between my legs. I see my own hand lift from behind me and begin caressing my breast, as I fall back, my only means of support now doing something else. I feel Jean's cheeks flush as she runs down the hall, and into her own room, her mind racing with thoughts of the moment. _I never knew, Jean. _I say, my mind coming back to reality. _Yeah, that was a few weeks ago, and I still can't forget it. _She replies, embarrassment showing in her voice. Kitty ends the kiss as my attention draws back to her, and her pubic hair brushing against my swollen genitalia. "When do I get my turn?" She asks before sliding her hands up the bedpost, and grabs the handcuffs. A sudden click later and my arms drop down, shoulders creaking as they fall. I bring my arms up around her neck, and pull her in close, her nose rubbing against mine. "As soon as I recover, Kitty. As soon as I recover."

****

A/N: Finally done, after only working forever. Will Kitty, Jean and Rogue have fun together, or will Jean deny everything? Will Kitty get her turn? Find out at the same Yuri time, same Yuri channel! To the next chapter!


End file.
